Eave troughs and downspouts are commonly found at the lowermost edges of sloping roofs in order to collect and carry away rain water from the tops of houses and other building structures. However, in order to function correctly and effectively, the eave troughs and downspouts must be kept free of debris such as dirt, leaves, twigs and the like. Accordingly, the eave troughs and downspouts must be periodically cleaned.
Typically, this has been done by climbing a ladder and using some type of brush or other instrument to remove the debris from the eave trough and/or downspout. However, using a ladder or standing on the roof are dangerous activities for persons performing this task. Moreover, the task is very burdensome and unsanitary for the individual undertaking the task.
In order to reduce the danger associated with climbing ladders and mounting roofs as well as to reduce the burden and mess associated with cleaning the drainage system in this manner, attempts have been made to provide effective cleaning and purging systems for eave troughs and downspouts which do not require the user to employ a ladder or to leave the ground. For example, Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,073 relates to a gutter and downspout cleaning system which includes an inlet pipe that leads up to the end of the eave trough from the corner of the building opposite the downspout. A water conduit attached to the inlet pipe may be used to provide a flow of water which is intended to aid in cleaning the eave trough of debris. However, one disadvantage of this prior art system relates to the fact that the spaced orifices along the horizontal pipe act merely to squirt water into the eave trough at right angles to the length of the eave trough such that no advantage is gained from the velocity of the injection of water. While the injection of the water may be sufficient to loosen debris directly below the spaced orifices which dispensed the water, it does not provide sufficient force to move the debris along the eave trough to the downspout. In many instances, the gravitationally induced flow of the typical eave trough is not adequate to move the debris along the length of the eave trough. Thus, grit and gravel from shingles and the like may remain and accumulate in a flow obstructing manner in the eave trough.
Moreover, the inlet pipe at the opposite side of the building from the downspout requires attention be directed toward two locations in order to adjust the flow of water and to clean the system. This problem of having the inlet pipe at a different end of the building away from the downspout is also noted in Husted U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,368.
In order to remove the debris from the downspout, several patents have provided downspout traps or strainer assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,073 uses a basket to collect leaves and the like. The basket is preferably wire mesh or the like and is provided with a handle. A door is located on the downspout to allow access to the basket therein. However, such doors have been known to leak. Similarly, DiFiore U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,875 provides a spring-biased closure for releasably closing the opening formed in the wall of the downspout. Notably, in this patent, it is desired that at least some of the water as well as the debris exit the downspout via this opening.
Pinion U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,028 discloses a downspout trap including a vertically disposed tubular body member having an upper portion of a size enabling it to be moved telescopically over the lower end of a downspout and a lower portion of a size engageable in a drain line, the lower portion having a screen therein. In order to remove debris from the downspout, the entire downspout trap and clean out assembly must be removed. Not only is this procedure time consuming and complicated, but also it is ineffective and messy when additional water is poured through the system in order to make sure that the eave trough and downspout are thoroughly cleaned.
Thus, a need exists for an eave trough and downspout cleaning system which will effectively clear the eave trough and downspout of debris without the person cleaning the drainage system having to move from one location to another in order to operate the system or to engage in any dangerous activity. Also, a need exists for a strainer assembly which eliminates doors which may readily leak, but which can be retrieved without having to disengage the entire assembly.